(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental post, and more particularly to a woven fiber optics dental post.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
After tooth root canal treatment, the tooth is structurally fragile due to tooth canal hole or empty space. In order to improve the strength of the tooth, dental post is used to be implanted into the root canal to support and build up the core for the dental prosthesis, such as artificial tooth and dental mouthpiece. Dental posts are generally divided into metal post and fiber post. Metal post is criticized since it may cause the all-ceramic crown looking gray. In addition, since the metal post is too hard, it may also cause root canal fracture because it indirectly applies force on the root canal when occluding teeth. For the reason mentioned above, the demand for fiber post continuously increases in the recent years. The fiber post is made of fiber reinforced polymer, when occluding teeth, it may be bent along with the root canal, so that the root canal fracture causing by factors of the hard metal post can be prevented. Moreover, the fiber post does not include the mental ingredient, so that the problem of allergy and corrosion will not occur. Furthermore, the color of fiber post is similar with that of tooth, so that it is most suitable for the all-ceramic crown in view of the aesthetic requirement.
Clinically, adhesives are commonly used to glue the fiber post by dentists. Photocurable adhesive is advantageous for saving treatment time due to short curing time. However, if the polymerization of the photocurable adhesive is incomplete, its physical properties may become worse and thus the problem of bad adhesion efficacy, bad attrition resistance, and the bio-incompatibility due to microleakage, which result in clinical treatment failure, may be occur. In the recent years, literatures show that polymerization degree of the photocurable adhesive has a positive correlation with the light intensity. However, it is need to improve the weak light intensity due to bad light-guiding efficacy of the conventionally posts, which causes incomplete polymerization of the photocurable adhesive.
Accordingly, it is an important issue to enhance the light intensity and to maintain the structure strength of the dental post.